Winter's epic journey AKA Sailor Mini Mercury
= Winter's epic journey AKA Sailor Mini Mercury = By Rockydog13 Characters: The Original Paw Patrol Tundra Sage Aurora Winter Lani Ace CJ Summer Special Guests: The Sailor Scouts Tuxedo Mask Summary: Lately, Winter felt like she is a burden to her siblings and friends because of her size. After decimating a house of cards she starts feeling guilty. When she overhears CJ say things about her out of anger, she decided to go on Captain Turbot's boat to seal island for a while but gets the boats mixed up and instead winds up on a ship to Tokyo. When she gets there, she sees it is not just a technological city, but beautiful as well. She soon learns that the people are not all the same when a group of rouges douse her in cold water making her sick, cover her in multiple colors of paint, and chase her causing her to break her leg. However, she is saved when a familiar black cat named Luna attacks and scares off the creeps Winter hearing her talk gets scared and runs away. Tired, she collapses at the feet of Ami Mizuno, feeling sorry for the pup she takes her to the temple where she and her friends wash her and heals her. Unknown to Winter, Ami is Sailor Mercury and when trouble called, Ami ran off but not before dropping her power stick. Winter, who was still under the weather tried to take it to her but inadvertently got her powers. Seeing Ami in danger, see somehow transformed and saves Ami but two questions still remain. Will Winter understand her gaining of power and will she get back home to Adventure Bay? Story: A calm mid-summer's day was shining in Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol was out on a mission. The pups at the lookout were busy at play and working on a big project, a towering house of cards, they were just about to complete and that is when our story begins. Ace: Careful, we need to put the top on, Sage and CJ ready? Both: Yeah! Winter came up. Winter: Guys, what are you doing, can I help? Lani: Sorry, Winter, this is pretty tough. Summer: This is fragile and it could fall if we are not careful. Aurora: Sis, this is something that us big pups should do. We don't want you getting hurt. Winter: Oh, OK. I'll be over there. Walks to the tree where Lumi was and cuddles up with her, unknown to her she was sitting near a beehive. Buzzing Winter: AHHH! Help!! Running to the siblings and bumping into Lani who bumps into Summer, who bumps into Sage which causes the tower to fall. Ace: Look out, its coming down!! All run away as the cards fall. ''Oh No! ''After picking up the cards, the pups head in for a snack but someone felt uneasy. Winter: Oh I hope they know it was an accident, I was trying to get away from the bees. Walking by the kitchen. '' CJ: Oh, we were so close! If that little pup did not bump into Lani we would have done it! Lani: It wasn't her fault CJ! Aurora: If you saw all those bees, you would do the same thing. ''All the others agree. CJ: Out of anger ''I wish that little white runt was never out there! She always gets in the way! Sage: Don't say that! She is sensitive. CJ: She's a baby who needs to grow up and stop getting in our way! ''Winter did hear all that and tears were pooling in her blue eyes. Winter: Well, if that's what she wants, crying, I better go! With that, clutching Lumi in her jaws, she ran out of the lookout and went to the docks, running into Zuma. '' Zuma: Winter, what's wrong? Winter: Everything! I'm going to Seal Island for a while! Zuma: Why? Winter: I need to be alone for a bit. Have you seen Captain Turbot? Zuma: Yeah, he's down there. ''Pointing his paw down the end of the dock. Winter: Thanks! With that, she ran down the dock and saw him talking to another seaman. '' Winter: Better not interrupt, maybe I could get on! ''She hopped on a boat, but what she did not realize was that was not the Flounder, it was the seaman's boat, the Akita which looked like the Flounder and now she was heading off for a new adventure. Meanwhile, back at the lookout, it was apparent that there was a missing pup. Tundra: Pups, dinner time!'' Sage and Aurora came down along with Ace and Lani but one pup was missing.'' Rocky: Where's Winter? Marshall: I last saw her with Lumi near the trees this afternoon. Skye, Rubble and Chase: We haven't seen her at all. Zuma: Coming in with CJ, carrying her by her scruff. Muffled We know where she is. Tundra: Zuma, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full? Zuma: Putting CJ down. ''Sowwy. I said we know she is. She was upset and went to Seal Island. Tundra: Why?! Zuma: CJ, tell them. ''As CJ explained, Tundra started whimpering. CJ: I'm sorry, I was just so angry, I didn't know she was there! Rocky: Came in with a worried look on his face Guys, I just got off the phone with Captain Turbot, he said he did not see Winter on his boat and she's not on Seal Island. Tundra; What?!! Where is she! Whimpering and Panicky Skye: Tundra calm down! It's not like she vanished! Ryder: I don't know about that Skye. I just got the footage from the docks, she didn't get on the Flounder, she got on the Akita ''and that boat went back to Tokyo. All but Ryder: What?!! Tundra: Oh, my Baby!!!! I have to go! ''Trying to go out the door, but was stopped by Rocky, Chase, Zuma, and Skye. Skye: Tundra, calm down! Chase: You'll never find her like this! Rocky: Snow-pup settle down! Marshall: It will be all right! Barks and his cannon went off! All but Marshall: Marshall! Marshall: Oops, sorry! Tundra: Thanks, I needed that! We need to come up with a plan to find her. With that, the pups all came up with a plan while a ocean away, Winter's journey was just beginning. Winter was waking up and discovering she was not in Adventure Bay anymore. Winter: Yawning. Lumi, we're here. Come on we need to get to the lighthouse and see Captain..... Seeing Tokyo.. ''I must have been asleep for a while because this is not Seal island. ''Getting off the ship carrying Lumi on her back, she walked the docks and made her way to the center of Tokyo Winter: Hello? Could anyone help me? No one paid attention.to her as she walked alone. Walking by the skyscrapers and ancient temples, she looked in awe at this magnificent city, not knowing she walked into a alley. ''Huh? Where'd everyone go? ''At that moment, two young hooligans came out and grabbed her, she tried to yell but one covered her mouth. First, they dunked her in cold water and then they rolled her in powder inks, thus turning her into a colored mess. Squirming, she grabbed Lumi and ran but tripped on a crack, falling forward and breaking her right front leg. Scared, she closed her eyes and waited, but at that moment, a black cat showed up and using her claws and voice, she scared them away. Winter opened them and saw the cat. She was black with a golden crescent moon on her forehead. Winter: whimpering ''T..t.Thank you. You saved me. Luna: No problem, but are you all right, you look like you been through a lot. Winter: Gasp! A Talking Cat!! I need to get out of here!!! ''She took off screaming but Luna kept up and when it looked like Winter would lose her, she grew weak and collapsed at a girl's feet. Ami: Oh! You poor thing.'' Picking her up and feeling her forehead'', You have a fever! Luna what happened to her? '' After Luna explained, she took Winter to the Temple on Cherry Hill where her friends were. Girls, prepare some ice, towels, and a blanket right away! Serena: What is it? Lita: What's wrong Ami? Ami: This puppy has a fever, a broken leg and needs some help ASAP! Hurry! ''With that, the girls got to work. They worked hard trying to bring her temperature down and getting the dye out of her fur. Later that night, she awoke. Winter: Oh! Lumi? Realizing her toy was gone, she started getting upset. ''Oh no! I must have left her in the alley. I have to go back. ''Jumping down, she landed on her paw which caused a small yelp. It caught Luna's attention. ''Ow! Hold on Lumi, I'm coming, Once I'm out this door, I just need to get out and get... Ami: Get to where? ''Looking up and seeing a concerned young woman with blue hair and a serious yet concerned woman with long black hair in a temple uniform. Winter: Get back to the alley where I dropped my Lumi and then get home! She tried to run but got dizzy. '' Raye: You are as stubborn as someone else I know. ''Picking her up. You need to rest otherwise your fever will not go down. Winter: But I need my Lumi, it was made by my Daddy! I need to sleep at night! Raye: You mean this?'' She took her into a room where her doll was cleaned and looked as good as new.'' Winter: Yes! how? Luna: After you ran and were brought here, I took Lita, Mina and Rini to the alley and they cleaned it up while Raye and Serena cleaned you up. You and the doll looked like a pair of Easter Eggs. You also had a broken leg which Ami patched up. Winter: Who are all these people? Ami: I'm Ami, Ami Mizuno. Raye: My name's Raye and this is Luna, Serena's cat but who are you and why are you here? Winter: My name is Winter and I am here by accident! She told Ami and Raye the entire story. Ami: Oh you poor little dear. You sound like you have been through so much. Tomorrow, we will try and contact your family. Raye: But first, we will take you around town to see our friends and the hangouts. Winter: Really? Raye: Yes, unless you still have a fever in which case you should get back to bed. Winter: OK. With that she went back to bed and the next morning, she woke up to a traditional Japanese breakfast. Winter: Sniffing, ''Hmm something smells good. Bacon and noodles in broth. Pancakes oh and sausages. ''Licking her lips. She hopped up on the table and grabbed a sausage, unknown to her, Lita came over to make breakfast for her and Ami and was still there cooking. Lita; Hmm. Huh? I thought I made 10 sausages, my mistake. Winter: Mmm.'' '' Now for some bacon'', moving her paw from the chair she was hiding up on to the table, grabbed some bacon and ate it. '' Lita: Huh? OK there's something funny going on here. Winter: Maybe a pancake. Uh-oh! As she popped her head up, she was caught by a girl with brown hair in a ponytail. '' Lita: Smiling and laughing Ah-hah! So you're the one enjoying my cooking. ''Tickling her. '' Winter: ''Laughing OK yeah I'm sorry it just smelled so good! Lita: Its okay, being on a boat and being sick can make one hungry. You must be Winter, I'm Lita. Winter: Hello, what's going on, where are Ami and Raye? Lita: Raye had to go to town and Ami's on her way. After this you and she are going to the Arcade to play with Serena, Darien and Rini, then to the mall to shop with Mina, Raye and Artemis, and then to a traditional tea-ceremony with Diana, Amara, Trista, and Michelle. Winter: Cool! Eating more as Ami came in. Ami: Hello, you seem to be doing better. How's the leg? Winter: Still a little sore, but I can walk on it a little. Any luck with my parents yet? Ami: Not yet, I called Adventure Bay and they passed the message on, now let's eat so we can get going. Winter: I just did. Hiccups excuse me. Laughing, the three had breakfast and were soon off to the Arcade. Back in Adventure Bay the news came and the rescue team was underway. Rocky: GUYS!!! All yelping and waking up We found her! She's OK! All cheering. '' Ryder: However, she is in shaky condition so we have to go to her. I devised a way for us to do this. I, Tundra, Rocky will go to Japan, everyone else will remain behind to keep an eye on the town, agreed? All but Ryder: Yes Sir! Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll! ''With that, they took off for Tokyo while Winter was having a good time. Ami: Here we are the Arcade. The doors open and inside, a medley of arcade and skill games could be seen. Once inside, she saw three people. A teenage girl with long blond pigtails, a man with black hair who looked sophisticated, and a little girl with pink pigtails and a ball that looked like Luna. Darien: Hey there Ami, oh you must be Winter, I'm Darien. Rini: I'm Rini oh you're so cute!! You look like a teddy bear! Cuddling and snuggling her! Winter: Giggling ''Stop please it tickles! Serena: I'm Serena, pleased to properly meet you. Winter: Thanks, so what do we do first? Serena: Whatever you want. Winter: ''Looking around, ''Ohh! What about that?! ''Motions to a dance-off machine. Serena: Uh... I don't know, that game is tough, even I could never nail it. Winter: Well back home I am a pretty good dancer and even with this sore leg, I think I could beat it! She put the token in and picked her song, and with that, she was dancing hitting every move on the nose. Serena: WOW! Rini: She is good! Ami; Whoa, impressive oh be careful. At the final stage, it was intense, all were watching the pup as she finished with her signature move, the Winter Whistle, a tail-spin combined with paws touching and a whistle sound. As the screen announced "You have mastered the dance!" Everyone cheered! Rini: Wow! You are the first to do this! Serena: Well let me try! Darien: Serena, be careful, oh dear. As Serena tried, she faltered out of the gate and flew into the ball pit. Rini: Oh no, Darien, I'll get her. After 2 hours of playing games, they were down to one token. Winter: Ami, what do you want to do?! Ami: The Claw! Winter: Huh? Darien: The claw is a claw machine that is tricky, only Ami has been able to get something out in a while. They walk to the claw and inside is a load of plush toys, dolls, and other items. '' Winter: Hmm, I see a prize that can be easy to get there! ''She points her paw to the white snow bear near the corner. Ami: You may be right, it is easy, but I don't have any tokens. Winter: I have one left and I will go for it, with your help Ami, Ami: Let's do it. Serena: Darien, what's up? Rini: Is Ami trying the Claw Again? Darien: No she is helping, Winter is trying. Rini: Huh? At that moment, a bell went off. Winter: Yes! Score! Darien: What happen, you win? Winter: No, we won big! Serena; Wow! 5 toys in one go, how did you do it? Ami: We got the bear up and it dragged and knocked 4 more prizes in as well. Winter: Here, guys! Hands her friends one each. '' Rini: Cute! Thanks! Ami: We have to get going, its almost time to meet Mina, Raye and Artemis at the mall! Winter: See you guys later! Serena, Rini and Darien: Bye Winter! ''The two left the Arcade and soon went to the shopping strip where Raye was waiting with a girl with long blond hair and a white cat. Raye: Ami! Over here! The three ran to Ami and Winter. ''Well I am glad to see you are doing better today. Mina: Hello cutie, ready to shop? Artemis: Mina, please don't go overboard again. ''With that, the five went to the shops stopping in a toy store, a book store, a flower shop, a sports store and went to the food court. Mina: Winter, you having fun? Winter: Yeah, I got so much for my family. I got Mama new snow goggles, Daddy a how to fix-it book, my brother a bonsai tree, and my sister a toy seal. Raye: How sweet you got so much for your family, but what did you get for yourself? Winter: Nothing yet, I don't need anything. Mina: Well we have one more stop. With that, the five went to the biggest clothing store. ''I am a big fashion lover, we will find you a new look. Winter: Huh? ''The four looked all over the store and tried many clothes. Finally, they found the two perfect clothes. The first was a light blue bubble-skirt adorned with white trim made to look like snow, blue sunglasses, a blue stone pendant and a blue bow on her right ear. '' WInter: Wow! I look amazing! Ami: I also found this. ''Holding up a light blue kimono adorned with a white bird and a lavender lining on the inside. I felt you could use it when we go to the tea ceremony. Winter: Trying on the Kimono wow, I look beautiful, Ami, what about you? We all got something, but you don't have anything? Ami: Actually, I got a new book, I love reading oh we need to get to the tea house. Mina: Talk to you later Ami, Bye Winter! Raye: I'll take these items and the bear you won to the temple. Winter: Thanks Raye, bye guys. With that, Ami and Winter walked to the tea house where they changed into their kimonos. Ami wore a light green with flowers and Winter was in her new kimono. Heading into the house, they met Amara, a girl with short brunette-blond hair who looked like a racer, Michelle, a girl with short blue hair with a artistic flair, Trista, a girl with long green hair and who seemed to know a lot of things, and Diana, a grey kitten. '' Amara: Hey Ami! Glad you made it, the ceremony is about to begin. Michelle: Oh, you must be Winter. ''petting her behind the ears You look so cute Trista: How are you enjoying Tokyo. little one? Winter: I love it so far. Cute kitten, is she yours? Diana: No, I am Rini's. Winter: Oh! sorry. Ami: It's okay, it was a honest mistake. Diana: Did you enjoy everything we planned? Mommy and Daddy told me everything! Winter: Huh? Ami: Luna and Artemis are her parents. Winter: Oh Amara: Come on gang, let's go in. With that, the 6 went into the tea house and had a lovely time, but watching the 5 have a good time, Winter started to miss her family, while no one was looking, she walked out to the tea house balcony. '' Winter: Oh Mama, I wish you and the others were here. I really miss you guys. ''Tears forming as Michelle and Ami came out. Michelle: What's the matter sweetie? Ami: Aren't you having a good time? Winter: Tearfully, yes I am. I just miss my family. Ami: Oh its ok. Picking her up. At that moment, Winter noticed something on the floor. It was a beautiful blue stick with a golden design on the top. Amara: Michelle, Ami, we have a problem we need you. Ami: Sorry, Winter I have to go, Diana will take you home. With that the two walked out and the four ran out of the tea house. Winter then realized it must be important. '' Winter: Ami! You forgot something! ''running after her with Diana hot on her heels, finally stopping at a alley. '' Diana: Winter, why do you have Ami's power stick? Winter: ''Muffled, ''Power stick? ''At that moment, she heard a bunch of voices. Mars star power! Jupiter Star Power, Moon Crystal Power! Others followed. Winter: Guys?!'' When she ran to the voices, she saw them on the ground in pain being tackled by a weird man in a cloak''. The weird thing was, they were in different clothes except for Ami, who was still in her kimono. What's happening? Ami: Gasp! Winter, run! The creep saw her and lunged at her at that moment, something happened that would surprise everyone. Winter: Leave her alone! Holding the stick in her paws and yelled ''Mercury Star Power!!!! ''In that instant, a bright blue light surrounded her and in a instant, she transformed from the kimono she was wearing to a sailor suit adorned with a blue jewel in place of her tag holding a blue neckerchief, white gloves on her front paws, and a blue skirt. On her head she wore a tiara with a blue stone in it. Everyone gasped. Winter: You think just because I am small, I can be frightened, well think again. I will not let you harm my friends! The creature lunged but Winter dodged him multiple times. Winter: What do I do? I can't keep this up for much longer. Diana: Say Shine Aqua Illusion, hurry. Winter: Shine Aqua Illusion! With that, a powerful stream of water hit the rogue and caused him to faint. However, Winter soon collapsed, the fever she had earlier was still in her system, before passing out she heard the following words. Lita: Sailor Moon! Serena: Got it! Ami: Oh! Winter! It was not until the next morning when Winter woke up, she saw all her new friends near her but the weird thing was, she was in a pair of doll's pajamas. Winter: G.g.Guys? what happened? Ami: Explaining everything. ''Where did you get that stick? Winter: I found it in the tea house, I think you dropped in and I tried to give it you. Then I heard all of you making the power calls and followed your voices. When I saw you in danger, I grabbed the stick and thought the only planet that wasn't mentioned and that was Mercury. Luna: I think when you made the shout, the power somehow got into you. Look on your chest. its the sign of Mercury. Winter: Huh? ''Looking at her chest, there was a blue mark on there. How did it get there? Ami: You see, I and my friends here are the sailor scouts, protectors of earth. We fight dark powers that invade threaten our planet, the creep last night was one of them. If it wasn't for you, we could not have beaten him. Luna: Which is why I have this. Putting on her a blue collar with the symbol of Mercury on a locket. Winter; But I can't take this! Rini: That's yours, you're one of us! Winter: You mean I'm a a Dairen: A sailor scout, you are now Sailor Mini Mercury. When trouble calls, we call you. Winter: But I don't want you to worry, I fainted last time and it really made me weak. Luna: Don't worry, we only incorporated Mercury's basic powers in your locket. The only attacks are Mercury Bubbles and Mercury Ice Bubbles. Artemis: Sorry to interrupt, but there is trouble in Riverdale Park, another creep is here and a family's in danger. All: Let's go! With that they all transformed but Winter was uncertain. Ami: Winter come on. just say Mercury Prism Power! Winter: OK, Mercury Prism Power!! All 11 heroes ran and when they got there, a woman with long hair was attacking but when Winter saw who was attacked, it made her shrink back. Raye: What's wrong? Winter: That's my parents and Ryder, they came to help me and they are getting hurt because of me!! Lita: Its not your fault, but we have to save them. Tundra and Ryder: Help! Rocky: Leave them alone you overgrown pink mop! Creature: Fine, you are first you grey mutt. With that she drained his energy. Serena: Put him down you overgrown duster. How dare you attack innocent animals and children?! We shall not tolerate it! I am Sailor Moon! Rini: I'm Sailor Mini Moon! All: We're the sailor scouts Darien: Don't forget me. Tuxedo Mask! And our new ally. Winter: Leave my family alone you over-grown flower. I am Sailor Mini Mercury and in the name of our planets, we shall punish you! Tundra: Gasp! Ryder: Winter?! What happened to you? Creature: You little pixies won't stop me, I am immune to the powers of your leader so try and stop me!! Serena tried and was knocked out Raye: Oh No! What do we do? Winter: I got it, she said she was immune to Sailor Moon's powers, but what if we all attacked her at once. Serena: Try it it might work! Ami; Shine Aqua Illusion! Raye: Mars Celestial Fire Surround! Lita: Sparkling White Pressure! Mina: Venus Love Chain Encircle! Amara: Uranus World Shaking! Michelle: Neptune Deep Submerge! Trista: Pluto Deadly Scream! Rini: Pink Sugar Heart Attack! Winter: Mercury Ice Bubbles, Freeze! With all 9 attacks, the monster vanished into a card and soon turned to moon dust. Winter; It worked, we did it! OH! Daddy! We have to help him! With that everyone took him to the temple and in a few hours, he was waking up. Rocky: Groans ''Huh? Tundra! Ryder! Hang on I'll save... Ryder: Calm down Rocky, its over. Tundra: We're fine and its all thanks to our little sailor scout. Rocky: Huh? ''He looked puzzled when the door opened, his eyes lit up when he saw Winter. '' Rocky: Winter!!! Leaping out of his bed, scooped her up and licked her! Oh you're OK! Tundra: Calm down Ro-Ro! Winter: Daddy, oh you're all right. Rocky: What are you wearing? Winter: My outfit oh hang on. ''With a sparkling bright light, she transformed from her sailor scout uniform to the look she got at the mall. ''Sorry, I should have turned back before I came in, I have a lot of friends for you to meet. Come on in guys! ''With that, all 13 people and cats walked in. '' Tundra: Thanks for caring for our Winter. Ami: Don't worry, we were glad to. Winter, are you sure about this? Tundra: What do you mean? Winter: As much as I liked helping out my friends as a sailor scout, I missed you guys and well, I can't let you have all the fun back in Adventure Bay! Tundra: ''laughing Winter: Here Ami. keep it safe, Handing her the collar Luna: No Winter, you earned this, you saved us and your family. If a great danger arises, we will call you but you can use this back home. Who knows, we may cross paths again. Winter: Yeah, I guess, but there is one thing I want to do before we go. All: Huh? Winter: Group Pictures! With that all 17 humans, cats, and pups got together and had a great photo. One of them in normal clothes, one in their uniforms, and one in kimonos. After they said their goodbyes, the 4 flew back to Adventure Bay. Tundra: There's the lookout! Rocky: Get ready sweetheart, a stampede is coming. Winter: Giggling while holding Lumi and her bear ''OK I just hope Sage and Aurora like the gifts I got them. Tundra: I'm sure they will. I love these new goggles, I can see better in these at night. Rocky: I love this book, who knew that's how you fix a coffeepot? ''As the four pulled in Ryder opened the door and as Winter got out, she was surprised. Winter: Huh, where is everyone? Tundra: Maybe in the lookout? Winter ran in and found no one in the Kitchen, play-room, or the TV Room, but when she got to the command center, she got a big surprise. All: Welcome home Winter! Winter: Guys! wha.. Sage: Sorry we made you upset Winter. Aurora: We never meant to hurt you. CJ: Its true. I just said those things because I was angry and well I didn't know you were there. Winter: Its OK guys. Oh I got you something. Handing sage and Aurora their presents, they got a big surprise Sage: Wow a Bonsai, I wanted to cultivate one but never could. Winter: Well: now you can properly help this tree prosper as a true Nature Knight. Aurora: Wow! I love him! Winter: I picked him because he looked like the seal you told me about on your first mission. The two pups hugged her. '' Tundra: Oh Winter, don't you have one more surprise for everyone? Winter: Oh yeah! ''Taking out her special collar You guys might want to cover your eyes, this may get bright. Mercury Prism Power!! After the transformation... All but Winter: ''Wow! What happened?! Winter: I am now Sailor Mini Mercury and only when extreme trouble comes, I will transform and help! ''Turning back. '' Lani and Ace: But How? Winter: it's a long story. ''And with that, Winter told everyone young and grown the story, she put her collar in a box and placed it next to her golden ALS Pin and on the other side, she put a picture frame. In it were the three pictures of her, her parents, Ryder and all her new friends. She knew she would be needed again but for now, she was home.